Ice Over Tea
by konARTISTE
Summary: AoMi Misao made a promise to Kenshin to make Aoshi smile. To what extend will she have to go to warm his frozen heart and show him how much he means to her? This involves breaking the ice with a special technique and maybe breaking her own heart. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

**I'm back with a Aoshi/Misao story! I had this one written quite a long time ago, even before I bought the last volume of Rurouni Kenshin manga. This fic is a bit different from my others - it has some wannabe angst and some wannabe metaphors, but you can't blame or flame me for trying, right? -- Checks in the Unofficial Rules of Online Fiction Writing with Angst and Metaphors for N00bs -- **

**READ THIS: this fic might contain some OOCness, but if you read well, it is explained why the character, Misao in this case, is acting out of her character. My personal opinion about how Misao is growing up and changing into an adult is reflected in this fic, hence the seeming OOC. Also, I've put some -passages- which might be a bit -strange-, but I found it necessary to emphasize the development of Misao's love for Aoshi from puppy-love to true love.  
But the main goal of this fic is to entertain you and to improve my poor writing skills, so please do not take things to heart too much. 0)**

**And now the not-so-much-awaited  
****Disclaimer: Hereby, MagicallyYours, aka MagicalSecret aka Maggie, declares that she owns nothing recognisable except for the wannabe-metaphors, the wannabe-plot and the wanna be OC Wagurashi Kure.**

**I hope you will enjoy reading the ramblings of a disorientated teenage ficcer.**

* * *

She walked up to the meditating man. The room was dark, and a cold wind swept across the bare space. Makimachi Misao shivered, but did not slow down her pace. 

'Aoshi-sama.' she said, announcing her presence to the man, Shinomori Aoshi.

He did not respond to her, but the young woman very well knew that he had heard her.

'Why are you sitting in the dark again, Aoshi-sama?'

Misao stood behind him, her hands resting on her hips. Upon receiving no answer, she sighed dejectedly and strolled to the nearest window. When she opened it and the others, too, sunlight burst into the meditation room, along with the singing of birds and the rusting of the leaves. Faintly, the bustling of the Aoiya not too far away was heard also. The slight breeze brought along the various scents coming from the restaurant.

When the chill had lessened tolerably, Misao elegantly sank down opposite Aoshi and for a moment, she watched him with sad, yet loving eyes.

Almost a year ago, the man that was meditating opposite her had betrayed her and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu. He had been their Okashira, their commander, for more than a decade. In front of everyone's eyes, he had nearly killed Okina, who was Misao's adoptive grandfather and a respected leader.

When Misao had witnessed the treachery he had committed, she had not been able to believe what she had seen him do. Nevertheless, it had been the bitter truth. With the tears of sorrow and despair still drying on her cheeks, she had announced herself as the new Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.

Still she had not been able to stay angry with him. He was her precious Aoshi-sama. In her eyes, he had been the perfect creature the world had ever seen. No one had been as strong as he was. Nor did anyone have his unique looks.

Shinomori Aoshi had taken the five year-old Misao under his care when he had been only fifteen years-old. He would always let her have as much of his food as she liked and he would just finished what she would leave. He would always listen to her babblings and play with her. Not once did he refuse her anything, except for hazardous things.

Years went by and he had watched her grow into the woman she was now. He had minimised the contact between the two of them, afraid that someday the weakness of his soul might take over him and hurt her in one way or the other.

Misao at first had not understood why he had stopped holding her when she was upset, or why he did not allow her to sleep next to him when she could not sleep. But as the days crept by, her understanding had grown.

She was well aware of his reasons.

Still, she found herself missing the time she had spent with him when she was a child, and wishing to go back in time and experience the feeling of his fingers stroking her cheeks once more. The thing she most missed about him was his rare smile. Ever so often, he would have smiled at her.

However, the times were gone when a smile from him had been a part of her daily life. Now she would give anything and do anything, just to see him smile at her.

A mere year ago, when he returned to the Aoiya and the Oniwabanshuu, she and the others had welcomed him warmly, hoping that the ice in his cold eyes would break and reveal his green eyes that used to regard the world with reassurance of his heart. They all wanted to show him how much they still loved him. That they would not allow solitude to swallow him so easily. That they were standing there, right next him for the support and love him deserved.

He had lost his four closest comrades: Hannya, Hyottoko, Shikijo and Beshimi. Even though given up on trying to defeat Himura Kenshin, the strongest swordsman, to decorate their graves with the pride and glory they deserved, his eyes had not returned to the green ones everyone was accustomed to. The Oniwabanshuu's silent but warm tears could not melt the frost in his gaze.

Misao had made herself the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu after Aoshi had stabbed her in the back. Nevertheless, she harboured much more respect for him. The stab wound had healed almost immediately, but her heart had been broken at seeing him in a mental coma. But she was not one to give up easily.

The ninja was stuck between pride and hate, and between solitude and unshed tears. Himura Kenshin had given Misao the mission to make Aoshi smile. So everyday Misao had the most effort to make the corners of his mouth turn upwards. One day, however, she had learned that his smile was encaged in the frozen waters of his eyes. She had to make him cry before he could manage to laugh.

Something she did not want to do.

But she had to. For Aoshi-sama.

So Misao would come to Aoshi during his meditation, confronting him with his fallen comrades, just like today.

Misao sighed deeply and flicked her braid back. 'Remember that time when Hannya, Hyottoko, Shikijo, Beshimi and I bought you that handsome suit?'

She watched him with keen eyes, hoping to detect a flinch from the ninja-kempo expert at hearing the rather painful names.

Aoshi slowly lifted his eyelids, only to reveal an icy stare in her way. It pierced through her blue ones, but she ignored it and continued talking.

'Kami-sama! That was some day! We were walking down town and all of a sudden, Beshimi came up the idea to buy you a gift, to show how much we appreciate you. That Beshimi, always so considerate of others. And Hannya, being the practical thinker he was, he suggested to buy you a pair of scissors, 'cause he found that hair before your eyes so-'

In the middle of her sentence, Aoshi stood up and walked out of the temple, leaving Misao to stare after his retreating figure. Disappointed, she averted his gaze. '- Annoying.'

When she heard the shoji-door shut, she hit the floor with her fist. A few seconds later, a lone, bitter tear landed next to her fist. But her eyes were wide open and sharp. Makimachi Misao was determined. She would not give up; no matter how much pain it took to hurt him.

_I am sorry, Aoshi-sama. I have to break your heart in order to break the ice. I want you to smile. _

_

* * *

_

Misao watched the familiar girl in the looking glass. She was the reflection of her appearance. Despite her finding it real, it was not real. Her reflection was her opposite. Because left was not left, but right. Right was not right, it was left.

_Strange, _she thought_, I will never be able to see myself the way the others see me. Only the lie that lies in the mirror. _

Just like Aoshi. To others, he appeared as his reflected self. They saw a calm, strong and content man. However, that was his mirror image. His real self was chaos, weak and unhappy. Misao hated to see her precious Aoshi weak. She wanted him to regain his strength and fight, like had done in the past.

Mirrors are confusing, concluded Misao, shaking her head. Her fingers expertly ran through her hair, undoing every tangle. Then her slim fingers reached her hairbrush and slowly brushed her long, black tresses.

She was sitting before her cabinet, absently grooming herself for another day at the Aoiya.

The young woman was wearing a pink yukata, much to her own dismay. The members of the Oniwabanshuu would always smile in delight whenever they would see her wearing a kimono or yukata. Especially, Okina, whom she preferred calling Jiya, would tell everyone who wanted to know (and those who did not, too) that she was his beautiful granddaughter, and single, too.

Misao often complained about how she hated hearing him brag, but she secretly enjoyed the admirable looks the young men sent her way. She was, after all, a woman. Therefore, even though she felt rather uncomfortable in such attire, she was happy that she could make the Oniwabanshuu smile. And if she could not fulfil her duty to keep them happy, how could she possible hope for Aoshi to smile one day?

Furthermore, Misao was a waitress at the Aoiya restaurant. It was her job to smile welcomingly at (potential) customers and take orders with a smile. If it were not for her cheerful character, it would have been impossible to smile six days a week.

'Better get to work before Okon throws a fit…' Mumbled the youth to herself and gathered her hair in a braid. Swiftly, she tied a ribbon at the end of her long braid and stood up. After slipping on her geta, which she, by the way, despised too, she walked out of her room. When she passed Aoshi's room, she hesitated.

_Should I go in? At this time, Aoshi-sama will be meditating in the temple. _

Deciding that it would do no harm, Misao snuck inside the ex-Okashira's room. In the past, she had come here very often, when he had been at Edo Castle. She would study everything in the room: from the ceiling till the tatami floor and from the cabinet till the rolled up futon that lay in a corner of the room. Every single detail had reminded her of her precious Aoshi-sama. Often, she would stand behind the window and gaze at the streets, in search for a tall, broad-shouldered man with astonishingly handsome features.

'That otoko is so depressing me.' sighed the ninja girl upon seeing the closed windows. She threw them open and looked around. 'Much better.'

Then she walked to the cabinet and took out a small mirror from a drawer. Misao fingered the yellow ribbon at the end of her braid. 'Hmm.'

Her hand travelled to the grip of another drawer. When she opened it, it appeared empty. However, when she pressed on a certain spot, the bottom came loose, only to reveal a few documents, some of Misao's old drawings and a teal ribbon.

The ribbon had been her favourite. Aoshi had given it to her on her sixth birthday. One day, she lost it and to stop her from panicking, Omasu had bought her a dozen of ribbons. Misao had forgotten all about the teal ribbon, until one day, after Aoshi had returned to the Oniwabanshuu when she happened across it while rummaging through Aoshi's drawers in boredom. She had left it there, but her mind did not stop wondering why Aoshi had taken it back.

Swiftly, Misao replaced the yellow ribbon with the teal one and put the former in the drawer. After that, she hurried out of the room and started her work as a waitress.

* * *

Humming softly to herself, the petite woman carried the tray with food to her customers and put it down in front of them. 'Enjoy your meal!' She chirped to the two men, ignoring their leers at her. When she walked away, she added under her breath, 'bastards!' 

'Ah, Misao-chan!'

'Coming, sir!'

Still humming, she walked over to the man who had called her. Much to her pleasure, it was one of her friends.

'Wagurashi-san!' she happily exclaimed upon seeing the eighteen-year-old Wagurashi Kure smiling charmingly up at her.

He had wavy brown hair in a short ponytail and an angular face with cat-like grey eyes. He was wearing a Western clothes consisting of a pair of black trousers and a white shirt.

'Onegai, Misao-chan.' He patted the seat next to him. 'We've known each other for so long. Just because I had left for some business for a couple of weeks, does not mean you can distance yourself from me with those suffixes. I've been telling you for over a week - Call me Kure-kun.'

The young woman flashed him a smile and sat down. 'If you insist-'

'Ah, that's what I have been missing…' He sighed, the hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

'Err… Nani?'

'Your smile!' he cried out.

'What nonsense!' Huffed Misao. 'I smiled at you yesterday and the day before, too!'

'Those were faked smiles.'

'Oh.'

'I longed to see your real smile.'

'You're so sweet, Kure-kun!' said Misao, playing with the ribbon in her braid.

'I know, but what is the reason for your smile?'

Misao showed him the ribbon and told him the story attached to it.

'So you've been to his room, ne?' he cooed. 'You naughty girl! Itai!'

Furiously, he rubbed his shoulder. 'You've got a mean right hook. What did you do that for, anyway?'

Misao snorted and raised her fist threateningly. 'You're such a hentai.'

* * *

Flashback_

* * *

A few weeks after Aoshi and the others had left Misao behind, she had gone training alone to vent her anger. _

_She was throwing kunai at the branches of a tree, blindfolded of course, when all of a sudden; she heard a cry and a whimper. _

_Instead of hitting a tree branch, her kunai had hit a person who had been passing by._

_With a white face, Misao ran over to the fallen boy and asked, 'daijoubu?'_

_He looked up with teary eyes and exclaimed: 'daijoubu? Daijoubu? You attack me with a kunai and cut my precious off and then you ask me if I am all right?'_

'_Your precious - what?' she curiously asked, completely forgetting about the incidence._

_As a response he held up his hand and shown her - _

'_Your ponytail?' she asked amazed. 'That's your precious?'_

_Kure nodded solemnly, so solemnly that she burst out in laughter._

'_Oy! What are you laughing at?'_

'_Your - ha ha - pony- ha ha!' gasped the chibi girl._

'_It's not funny!'_

'_Aa, it is! Hee hee hee!' Misao giggled and doubled over. _

_Slowly, the boy's mouth corners began to curl upward, and a second later; he joined Misao in her chorus of laughter._

_It was on that day, and because of that kunai and that cut-off ponytail, that Makimachi Misao and Wagurashi Kure developed a close friendship that would last through absences and years.

* * *

_

End of Flashback

* * *

'I'm so happy you agreed to join me in practice,' chirped Misao excitedly as they walked to their special spot near the river, next to the tree. 

'I should thank you,' replied the tall young man, 'instead of enjoying your break, you're here practising kempo with me.'

However, the petite woman would not hear any of it from him. 'No big deal, Kure-kun. You know I'd do almost anything for you.'

'Really?' he asked, all of a sudden bashful.

Misao could not help but to hug him. 'Aw, you're so cute when you become shy.' She released him and moved away to prepare herself for the training. 'And yes, I'd really do almost anything for you.'

She looked at the tall young man over her shoulder and beamed. 'You always know how to cheer me up. I don't know what I would be without your shoulder to lean on…'

This time, Kure blushed deeply and looked away, murmuring a soft 'thanks'.

She cleared her throat and continued pulling off her socks. 'I haven't practised for a while and it is important to keep in shape - especially for the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu! Besides, Kure-kun, there's nothing better than synchronised practice.'

'Synchronised practice, you say?' Echoed Kure in wonder. 'In a yukata? I'd love seeing that!'

After an unladylike snort, Misao rolled up her sleeves. 'I'm not stupid, you know.'

'Really…' He absently commented, as he watched her as she hike up her yukata to her waist and fasten it smartly to either leg.

'I'm wearing my ninja-shorts under this excess clothing object in case some fool challenges me.' She gave him a wink. When she had kicked off her geta and socks, she rubbed her bare feet in the grass. 'Mmm… Much better. I don't understand why women must wear such suffocating clothes. I mean, shorts allow more freedom and are snug, too.'

'Yeah, they sure look very snug.' mumbled a grinning Kure and looked away, scratching the back of head.

'Why are you grinning?' Asked Misao suspiciously.

'O, no reason…' He said quickly, too quickly.

'You didn't make a perverted joke, did you?' Her eyes narrowed and she brought her face closer to his.

'Me?' he feigned innocence. 'Nah, I couldn't. I only said that that your shorts look very snu-… I mean, they look very good on you.'

'Oh.' Misao moved away, her eyes still narrowed. 'Okay. But I still don't trust you, Wagurashi Kure!'

'He he.'

* * *

They stretched out their left arm and brought the hand back to their chest, followed by stretch out a leg and a quick spin, ending with an extended fist. 

Misao was struggling to keep her mind from wandering off. She kept remembering the last time she had practised kempo with Aoshi.

A blush rose to her cheeks.

**Kick, flip, kick, punch, spin, kick -**

She had managed to convince him, but with difficulty.

**- Backlash, spinning kick, punch, flip -**

It had been a rainy day. The ground had been too muddy and the rain had been too heavy to dance. After being bored to no extent, the young ninja girl had run from the Aoiya all the way to the temple in the rain.

**- Flip, feint punch, knee, spin -**

'Aoshi-sama!' she had exclaimed upon entering the room where the man was in, completely soaked.

'I'm bored.' Had whined the girl after a moment of silence. 'I've done all my duties, chores and then some extra hours waiting at the Aoiya… I feel so restless. Isn't a ninja supposed to train every day to keep themselves flexible? But no one wants to join me in practice! Jiya is busy chasing girls, Kuro and Shiro are busy trying out new recipes, Omasu has gone to visit her family and Okon has gone to Seijuro Hiko…'

**- Kick, spin, knee, kick -**

The only reaction she had gotten out him was a small "hmm" from his throat.

'Idea! Why don't we do some practising, Aoshi-sama?'

'No.'

'What? Why?'

'…'

'I can't believe it.' Had murmured Misao under her breath after bolting up. 'It has been such a long time since I had my practice! It's not fair. What will happen to me when somebody will want to take advantage of me and I won't be able to defend myself because nobody wanted to practise with me? Do you want that, Aoshi-sama?'

She had learned to be more assertive towards him, if she wanted to get a response from him.

**- Punch, spinning kick, feint punch -**

He had stood up and taken the stance, causing her to squeal happily.

They had been practising for quite a while, when she suggested synchronised practice. He had agreed, though reluctantly.

**- Spin, punch, kick, spin -**

_I love practising like this, _Misao had thought, _somehow I feel connected to Aoshi-sama in this way. As if, we are one._

Her gaze had wandered to the man next to her. His face had been calm and concentrated; his movements had been flowing as a stream that coursed its way down a mountain. A small blush had risen up to her cheeks as she continued to observe him. Her focus on the practice had started to waver.

_Focus, Misao, focus! _She had thought when she had spun around on one foot to deliver her non-existent opponent a blow.

Unfortunately, she had lost her balance and expected to hit the wooden floor, but instead two strong arms had caught her.

Misao had looked up to him, only to realise that he was holding her rather intimately and that her face was only an inch away from his. Her mind had lost all its rational ways and her heart had soared. She had blushed when she had managed to define the look in his eyes.

Almost the second her cheeks had become pinker than before, he had released his grip on her, causing her to fall on the floor.

He had exited the training hall after gruffly saying: 'practice is over.'

And he had left her, in tears.

**- Kick, spin, feint kick-**

Misao bit her lip and pushed the thought away as she automatically kept practising. Sweat drops had formed on her temples and slowly coursed their way down her face and neck. Even though she and Kure were training in the shadow of the big tree, the heat become more and more unbearable as the sun rose to its noon.

**- Flip, kick, spin, elbow -**

_I can't believe that Aoshi-sama! _She fumed. _He has become so infuriating!_

…

_He's human._

A small, humourless smile appeared on her face.

_That's what Aoshi-sama is… Human, after all. Not a god or deity. Not even close…_

**- Knee, spin, fist, fist, kick -**

All of a sudden, something hit Misao's side and she lost her balance. Quickly, Kure's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and caught her just before she was going to hit the ground.

Misao opened her eyes and peered up at the grinning face of her friend, Kure.

'K-Kure-kun!' she gasped in surprise. 'What happened? Daijoubu?'

He smiled handsomely. 'Gomen ne. I caused you to lose your balance.'

'It's okay. You caught me, so it's not that bad…' The young woman blinked as she noticed their position. He had her pressed tightly to himself, her hands splayed across his chest and their noses almost touching.

'Yeah…' His eyes were boring into hers, never wavering from her cerulean orbs.

For some reason, Misao could not think straight.

_Hmm_, she idly thought as she kept returning his gaze, _this is the same as what happened with Aoshi-sama… Only this time… it is as if Kure is looking in the depths of my soul… How cliché… Is this what Okon was describing that faithful day when she told me all the gory details of her relationship with Hiko-san? _

She silently observed the young man's face. _How silly, it's coming closer and closer… _

…

_Uh-oh!_

Right when she realised what was going to happen, Kure pressed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes widened slightly when he increased the pressure.

_This is nice… but not good! I have to-_

Just when she was about to push him away, he broke away, his arms still around her.

'K-Kure-kun!' she stammered. 'Why did you do that?'

At her question, the brown-haired teen looked away, ashamed. 'I'm sorry… It's just I… really wanted to kiss you, even if it was just once.'

Silence stretched between them, as Misao tried to figure out what to say_. Well, _she thought, _dryly, at least he brought up the courage to kiss me, unlike someone else who I know…_

'Kure.'

He quickly looked up; his sad eyes giving the usual puppy look a run for its money.

After a deep sigh, she said: 'I'm not angry at you.'

The way a smile blossomed on his face caused her to smile too.

'In fact,' continued the ninja girl, 'I'm actually happy that I could share my first chuu with you.'

'Thank Kami-sama!' He exclaimed. 'For a moment I thought you were going to attack me and cut off my ponytail with your kunai again.'

'Don't give me any ideas, Kure-kun.' she warned while giggling. 'And please remove your arms, it's getting rather warm.'

Immediately, he let her go, still grinning.

_He still is smiling… O, I do hope I haven't given _him _any ideas,_ she thought, rather worriedly.

'Kure-kun, I hope this does not change our close relationship.' said Misao and she looked up at him with earnest eyes.

But the smile stayed plastered to his lips. 'Aw… I don't kiss _that_ bad, do I?'

'No, no, it's not that!' she quickly said. 'It was a wonderful kiss, it's just that - I mean, I do like you, but not as much as-'

'Aoshi-sama.' He finished for her, 'I know. I would not be your best friend if I didn't know that, Misao-chan.'

Misao blushed. She had underestimated his knowledge of her.

'I gave you a chuu,' he said in a calm, content manner, 'because I knew it would be my last chance.'

'Kure-kun…' said the girl in a pained voice.

'Honestly,' he huffed, 'don't act so guilty. You're not the only girl I like, mind you!'

That comment was a blow to her pride. 'I'm not?' she asked, shocked.

'No!'

'What, did you think that you were my first kiss?' he asked with a smirk.

'Well, I-'

'Feh. I'm Wagurashi Kure,' he haughtily said, 'in case you did not know, Misao-chan, I have several girlfriends.'

Misao's jaw dropped. 'You what?'

He nodded proudly. 'There's a reason why my business trips take so long, Misao-chan.' He added a cocky wink.

'Why you - INFURIATING MAN!' shrieked Misao, seriously pissed. 'And you kissed me with that filthy mouth?' She flicked out her kunai, which were tucked inside her obi, and hissed. 'Prepare to lose your ponytail!'

* * *

_How could I possibly forget! _She thought, berating herself as she hurried up the stairs to temple. Misao stormed in, though making sure the tea would not spill. Instantly she met his stern gaze. 

Quietly, she put the tea in from of him and stood up again to open all of the windows. Then she sank down once more and prepared the tea.

Usually, Misao would start rambling about how her day had been so far, but today was unlike all the others. Kure's words and actions had made her realise the difference between him and Aoshi; how very close she and Kure were and how distant Aoshi was from her.

She was staring away when she poured the boiling water into the cup and accidentally spilled some on her hand.

'Itai!' gasped Misao and rubbed and blew at her hand.

Suddenly, Aoshi held out his hand. 'Let me take a look.'

Misao blinked a couple of times, surprised.

When she had been younger, he would take her hurt hand and kiss the pain away.

She shook her head. 'Don't trouble yourself, Aoshi-sama. It was only a drop. It is better now.'

- However, Misao was not little anymore and she did not need such a kiss.

The man nodded and pulled his hand back. Misao gazed at him, meeting his eyes.

_I wish there was a mirror that could reflect what he is thinking…  
_'You came late today.'

The spell was broken and she blinked when she felt his gaze going up and down her being. Automatically, she looked down and blushed. Her yukata was crumpled from below in a suggestive manner and her hair was out of its bun.

'You see, I needed someone to practise with and Kure-kun wanted to help, so we went to the old beech tree near the river, you know, the spot where we met, and started our practice. But a yukata is not really comfortable to move around, so I hiked it up-'

_Considerably, if I recall correctly…  
_  
'- but I was wearing my ninja outfit underneath, so nothing the matter! Anyway, we were having so much fun, that I forgot all about your tea.' she cheerfully concluded, skilfully leaving out the flirting, the kiss and the chasing.

Still looking darkly, the man nodded and took a sip from his bitter concoction. 'What did you practise?'

'Well…' Misao could not help but to raise an eyebrow. Aoshi was rather talkative today. 'We did some synchronised practice.'

_Does that sound familiar?_

'You could have come to me.' he said and drank some more.

'But you would not have agreed.' she stubbornly replied. 'I had to do so much effort the last time, which ended rather abruptly, if I remember it clearly.'

Wordlessly, he took another sip.

'I also remember Hannya never saying no to me. I never had to whine or pout about it… After all, he was the one that taught me almost everything I know. I do miss him, very much.'

Aoshi had closed his eyes and put the cup down. It was empty.

'Though partly I understand why you prefer not practising with me. Even though we have buried their remains with the honour and respect they deserve, you still cannot let the guilt go. And I would only remind you of the pain and guilt. You would not have agreed, because you cannot let go of the past and make room for the future.'

Slowly, she stood up with the tray, her eyes still connected to his. 'I'm sorry to say Aoshi-sama, but you're clinging to the past. And both you and I know that the present does not come with the wind.'

'You and I both know that I do not need a present to come with the wind.'

'Of course you don't,' she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, 'who needs the stupid future or present, when there is the bleeding past?'

She boldly returned his intense gaze. 'They died for you. The way you are acting makes me think they wanted you to do so. As if they wanted you to dwell in the past!' she said in a raised her voice.

She triumphantly watched his fist shake with anger. Finally, Misao strode to the exit and left, her long braid swishing behind her.

* * *

End part 1 of 2

* * *

**A/n: I know, I know... Misao is acting OOC, but please bear with me! If you did not understand it now, then it will be explained in the next chapter (though not very descriptively).**

**The next and final chapter will be posted when there will be...**

A reasonable amount of reviews!

Why?  
Because I need feedback. Because I want to know what you think about it. Because I want to improve my writing.

I know, I'm selfish. he.


	2. Chapter 2

**'You, minna-san! Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. I'm back with part two of this two shot.**

**Disclaimer: sessha owns nothing except for her 7 RuroKen manga volumes, anime dvd collection, cd collection, music player, empty batteries, some socks and used tissues. And the plot and Wagurashi Kure.**

**Please do read the second and final "installment" (Kami, I love that word, I can spend the whole day saying it and not get tired of it :p) and sessha hopes with her whole heart that you will enjoy it and spare me a review.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

She felt so guilty, so horribly guilty. Misao just wanted to rip her tongue off and serve it to the drunkest of her customers "with the compliments of Makimachi Misao". Furthermore, she was afraid of his glare, that deathly glare of his that made her want to crawl into a corner and pretend to nothing. 

She sighed and looked up at the starry night sky.

'So, what was the last thing you said to him?'

'They're probably looking down at us right now, thinking: "boy, are we glad Aoshi-sama, our ingenious Okashira, is dwelling in what has happened a long time ago - still not able to move his scarred ass on."'

'Scarred ass! Ha, good one!' snorted Kure. He was lying next to her on the roof of the Aoiya, arms tucked under his head and enjoying the cool breeze. His cut hair softly danced with the wind. 'Nice one to think about.'

'I felt so bad, saying that!' complained the seventeen-year-old girl. 'I never imagined I would say such mean things to Aoshi-sama!'

'Don't you want to see him happy?'

'Of course I do.'

'Don't give up. You're finally getting through his thick skull.'

'Why are you being so attentive, Kure-kun?'

'I want to see you happy, haven't I told you that before?' he grinned at her.

She looked at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. 'Kure-kun, what would I do without you?'

'You'd be wallowing in pity, whimpering and sobbing, making yourself more ugly than that you are at the moment. Why'd you ask?' he dryly said as smiled when she buried her face in his shirt.

'Baka!' was her muffled reply from amidst the cloth. He rested his chin on her head and changed the subject to pearl oysters.

* * *

Makimachi Misao's tactic to break him down was simple. First she would make him angry, then she would make him cry. At last, he would smile.

She was tired of him shutting her out. Yesterday, she had managed to make him angry. Today, she would do the same thing, but she would also try to make him cry. She hoped that yesterday's anger still remained in him; it would make things much easier.

If everything went right, he would be smiling tomorrow. But for now, she would be cruel. She would torment her precious Aoshi-sama, with words and actions, even though she did not want to do so.

So she had to struggle with herself.

With a raised chin, she entered the Aoiya-kitchen.

'Tea!' demanded Misao from Omasu, who was looking rather apprehensive.

'I-I am sorry, but I can't.'

'And why is that?

'Aoshi-san told me to bring the tea from now on. He seemed rather… upset?'

'Upset as in angry?'

'Hai.' Omasu bit her lip.

'Excellent!' breathed Misao, causing Omasu to look bemused.

'What?'

'I am going to make him smile again!'

'By making him angry? I don't understand.'

'You don't have to, but you will… eventually. Now, tea, onegai!'

'But Aoshi-'

'Are you disobeying your Okashira?' asked Misao in a booming voice.

'N-no, of course not.'

'Good.'

* * *

Aoshi was meditating in the same way and place when she put the tea in front of him. As Misao opened all windows, she could feel it in the air that he was still angry at her. 

While pouring the tea, she asked: 'so, have you thought about changing your behaviour yet?'

The ex-Okashira did not reply in any way, therefore, she continued talking in a quiet, but steady and demanding way. 'Omasu told me that you had appointed her for your daily green tea. Curious, isn't it? I mean, I would never have thought that you would break your dull routine and go talk to someone about something not related to Oniwaban-business.

'How come, actually?' she wondered. 'Surely you are not... angry at me for stating some few facts?'

She blinked innocently.

He took a sip, his eyes closed.

'I mean, everybody knows you have secluded yourself because you want to meditate about your deeds.' Misao brushed a lock out of her vision. 'But honestly, Aoshi-sama… There is a limit to everything. When are you going to realise that in this way of life, you are practically insulting the reason they died for?'

Aoshi quickly opened his eyes and sent her his filthiest glare.

Casually, she played with her braid, her eyes focused on his hand that held the cup. 'They did not sacrifice their lives so that you can lead a drawn-back life.'

'You are hurting them, Aoshi-sama. Your decision to ignore the possibilities of the future is making them squirm in their graves.'

'They did not die to make you suffer…'

She saw how he clenched his hand around the cup. Almost inaudibly, he hissed. 'Be quiet, Misao!'

As a reply, she smiled cockily at him. Which angered him even more.

'Aoshi-sama,' she said to him as if he were a child, 'I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't tell me what to do.'

She took a deep steady breath, her cocky smile fading. 'I admit, you still are an Okashira, Aoshi-sama, but not mine. You are the Okashira of Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijo and Hyottoko. And you are letting them down-'

'Stay silent, Misao.' he ordered in his monotonous voice, but his eyes were shimmering in the weak light that came through the nearest window. The cup started to crack.

'No, Aoshi-sama, you are not my Okashira!' Her voice rose and she glared at him. 'I'm no obliged to listen to you. To tell you the truth, I'm glad. Glad, that I am no longer under the command of such a weak Okashira!'

The cup smashed against the wooden floor.

'Watch what you are saying, young lady!'

'Why can't you understand?' she forcefully exclaimed. 'They are supposed to live through you. But you seem to be buried right next to them, as if - you have died!'

In a split second, Aoshi's hand hit her cheek very hard. The slap resonated through the hollow temple. Though her eyes were dilated with the shock, they were hidden under her fringe.

'I warned you, Misao.' he spoke with a slight tremor. Never had he hit her before, but never had she disobeyed him. 'Show some respect for your elders. This is _not_ how I raised you.'

Misao was trembling under his gaze.

'Do not interfere with matters you know nothing about. Now apologise and we will forget about this event.'

She continued to tremble, even more than before. Her fists were clenched against her sides and she stood up, meeting the tall man's eyes with her narrowed ones.

'How _dare_ you…' she hissed in a low voice, 'how dare insult _me_, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu? Show respect to elders? And what, not to expect any in return? And you're telling me not to interfere with matters I know nothing about? Do you think I am _stupid_? Or some child?'

Aoshi stared at her, wide-eyed.

'Fine,' she snarled, 'I may not know everything, but I know enough to see that you-' she poked in his chest with her index-finger, '- Shinomori Aoshi are nothing but a self-centred, pitiful _bastard_!'

His surprised expression (as far as he could look surprised) changed into a scowl. Misao noticed the tension in his body and before he could open his mouth, she continued exclaiming with more fervour than ever.

'What else did you say I should? O yeah, apologise and forget! You told me to apologise?' she hissed in disgust, 'to you of all people?'

The young woman laughed with no ring of humour. 'But what about you, Shinomori? Don't you have to apologise? To the Oniwabanshuu, the Kenshingumi and to Hannya, Hyottoko, Beshimi and Shikijo?

'I remember that you have sought for their pride… What I still don't understand, is why you did not give them your own? You seem to have enough of it, anyway, treating all of us like inanimate objects!'

It pained her so much to say these things to him. She did not want to insult him or to mock him, but she had to do it. She had spent a whole year trying to loosen him up to her with love and tons of attention. However, love did not help this time and drastic times asked for drastic measures. Misao was now doing all of the things to him that she did not want to do.

Aoshi was shaking with fury while his eyes were fixed on hers.

'We love you so don't get me wrong. But it would have been a great deal less painful if you had gone with them. We can't stand seeing you waste their life. You may be outstanding in command, but now you really have failed as an Okashira. Because of wasting your life away, you have killed them!'

'Shut up!' he spat and lunged for her.

Swiftly she jumped aside and yelled: 'is that a challenge, Shinomori? Do you want to hurt me for all the nasty things I've said? Well,' she taunted, 'do you?'

The frost in his eyes seemed to thicken, but Misao knew better.

The tall man took a deep breath and replied. 'No.'

'Why not?' exclaimed Misao and hiked up her yukata in the way she had done the day before.

'Because you do not know what you are saying! You are too young to understand.'

Again, she laughed, while tightening her braid. ' I am almost eighteen now. I am the Okashira. I have travelled throughout Japan and faced hundreds of villains and annihilated all of them. But I will always be too young in your eyes! Even when I'm married and have children.'

She shook her head. 'You know what, Shinomori? I think you are afraid.'

'And what must I be afraid of? Of you?' he smirked coldly.

'Not really. You are afraid of hurting innocent, _little _Misao-_chan_. Because if you let your pent up sorrow out, you will think it will be too much of a burden on little Misao's shoulders.'

He sent her an indefinable look.

'It's too bad, Shinomori, that you have already become a burden. With your ego-centric, retarded actions you have become a burden for each member of the Oniwabanshuu!'

'If I am such a burden to you, Misao, then I will leave.'

He was near the exit when Misao snarled. 'So this is what the honourable Shinomori Aoshi does when an seventeen year old girl confronts him? Flee like a coward?'

He stopped, but did not turn around.

'O yeah, they must be so proud of you! This proves to the world that the Oniwabanshuu of Shinomori is indeed, as it was thought to be in the past. A bunch of worthless cowards with Shinomori himself being the biggest coward of them all!'

Aoshi flew at her and threw her against the wall. He brought his face near hers and said in a bloodcurdling way: 'if you insult me one more time, I'll-'

She pushed him away, causing him to stumble, and snorted. 'You'll what? What will you do to me? Slap me?

'Why don't we make this more interesting? Let's duel. If you win-'

'When I win.'

'If you win, I will stop the insults and become the sweet, little Misao-chan once more. When I win-'

'If you win.' he interjected.

'Don't act so hopeful. When I win, you will acknowledge me as the adult that I have become, stop being a burden and share your sorrow with me.'

She positioned herself in her fighting stance and asked: 'so, what do you say, Shinomori, do you accept this duel?'

As a reply, he positioned himself in a stance too and beckoned her to attack.

* * *

Misao did not even wince when his fist delivered a blow in her abdomen. It was too soft. He was taking it easy on her. Therefore, he had to pay. 

She balance on one hand and tried to kick him in the face,

No doubt that he caught her both legs; she was expecting him to do so. She quickly heaved herself up and doubled over his shoulder.

'Ya!'

She had elbowed him in the back of his neck. He fell on the floor with Misao on top. She hastily pulled her legs out of his hands and kicked his head. 'Get up. I know you. It takes more to defeat you. That is, if you are not the coward you have become.

On cue, Aoshi bolted up and kicked her in the knee. Wincing, she hit him in the face and quickly avoided his hidden attack.

'You know, Shinomori, people move on. And us, the Oniwanbanshuu, we did so. We are aware that they would have been very upset if we spent our whole life mourning. But what makes you so special that you can do whatever you feel like?'

He punched her in the stomach. She doubled over but elbowed him in the eye. She kicked off, aiming for his head, but he quickly shifted to the side, grabbed her feet and began spinning her around.

He let her go and she went flying towards the wall. She made half a somersault, pushed her feet off the wall and shot back towards him, fist at ready. She punched him several times, but he blocked them easily. When she landed on her feet, she began kicking him rapidly. Yet again, he blocked them.

'You just sit here-' she panted, '- day in, day out, disgracing them with every second you spend to waste-'

She suddenly spun around and her braid hit his throat like a whip. Landing on all fours, she continued talking. 'Your actions are like dung on their graves-'

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and kneed her in her stomach. Then, when she doubled over from the pain, he kicked her in the back and she fell, half-conscious, flat on the floor.

'You remember them by pain, solitude and darkness,' she brought out with difficulty, 'why do you associate them with such negative things? They don't deserve that!'

She stood up and began spinning around very fast. Dust rose and joined her. She became a mini whirlwind. Then, one by one and randomly, she threw her kunai at him. He caught them all with ease. She fired the last and he got that one too, but he did not expect her to be holding it still. Immediately she kicked him in his face after a punch in his chest. Aoshi staggered backwards with a bleeding nose.

'You've been dwelling in the ghost world for too long. You have forgotten that everyone who is alive cares about you too. You have forgotten me, too.' she sighed. 'Maybe I should die. Maybe then you'll remember me again.'

'Stop talking bullshit, Makimachi Misao!' barked Aoshi furiously and lunged at her again.

'Don't worry! I will never do something stupid like that for you!' yelled Misao back before she crashed back in to the wall.

Pain shot through her back and she winced. However, Makimachi Misao was not one to be defeated so easily.

Again, she stood up, pushed him off and stood ready to attack. A trickle of blood ran down from her temple and she coughed up some blood.

'Haven't you had enough yet?' he asked bitterly, his face more worried than angry. He reached out to wipe off the blood, but she hit his hand away.

'I will not give up! I will not lose - never!' yelled the young woman and delivered a blow to his jaw.

The fight was on again.

'There are people to cry for.'

She dodged a blow. He spun on his hand caused her to fall. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

'There are people to die for. But there are also people to die with. And people to cry with, like me. Why can't you give me a chance, Aoshi-sama?' She asked, still holding him near her. He quickly broke away.

Frustrated, she bolted up and punched him in his chest. 'Why won't you give me a chance?'

She stumbled and he caught her. 'Answer me!' she yelled.

He flung her against the wall for the third time. She slid down and lay sprawled across the hard, cold floor.

Aoshi sunk down next to her and whispered in a pained voice. 'You have lost, Misao. Now stop the questions. Please, stop the pain.'

With difficulty, she raised her head. 'Will you stop hurting me, then?'

He blinked in confusion.

'You're the one causing all the pain. Can't you see why I have been arguing with you? Don't you understand?

'You aren't the only one who loved them, Aoshi-sama. I loved them too. And I know, I swear I do, that they would not want to see you like this. They don't want to be the cause of all your suffering. They wanted you to live, remember?'

She reached out to his face and caressed his bruised cheek. 'So, won't you live for me? With me and all of us? We want you back. We all want to see that rare smile of yours. Can't you for once manage a smile for us - for me? Please?'

Aoshi kept staring down at her, wordlessly, as she stroked his cheek.

After a while, he looked away. 'I can't.'

'Why?'

Her bruised hand forced him to look at her.

A small tear shimmered from the corner of his green eye.

_The ice is melting, _she realised, _and brushed the tear away. I haven't lost. I've won._

She beamed. _I've won! You're crying. You're finally sharing your sorrow with me._

Misao winced when she to sat up against the wall.

'Don't - you're hurt badly.'

He rested a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from moving any further.

Misao rolled her eyes. 'Honestly, Aoshi-sama. I'm fine. My foot has fallen asleep, that's all.'

She stretched out her leg, wiggled her foot and sighed. 'Much better.'

'You… have become more stronger.' he softly said. 'You have gotten more skilled.'

'What do you expect me to do else? I am the Okashira of Oniwabanshuu!'

'You like calling yourself that, don't you?'

'I pride myself for following you in your footsteps, Aoshi-sama.' she earnestly replied.

Her eyes dropped to his hand, which was still pressed against her. She took it in her own hands and began to caress it. It was calloused from wielding kodachi, but it was gentle nonetheless.

Feeling him sit properly next to her against the wall, she turned to observe him. She had not even scratched him except for the bloody nose, but he looked worn. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing slowly, his hair swaying in the breeze that swept across the temple.

She squeezed in his hand. 'I think it is okay to cry, Aoshi-sama.'

He turned his face to her and watched her hold his hand.

'If you put a sand grain in an oyster, it will protect itself by covering the grain with a layer of pearly substance. As time continues on, the layer becomes thicker and thicker. Till one day, Aoshi-sama, the grain has become a brilliant pearl and it will be waiting to be harvested.'

She smiled up at him and leaned into him. 'Don't think of tears as weaknesses. Tears are the most beautiful things.'

Resting his head on top her hers, he let out a sigh.

'Tears that are freed from the inner of the soul,' she continued, 'are little miracles, like pearls from an oyster. You know that they exist, but it takes a real craftsman to harvest them. Tears take the heart of a man to be released. Cry with me for our fallen comrades. It will take a burden off your shoulders, and their souls will be at peace.'

When he did not reply, she took his face in her hands and pressed her cheek against his. The coldness in his eyes had disappeared.

He buried his face in the arch of her neck and she enveloped his broad shoulders. For once, she did not mind her yukata getting wet with tears.

* * *

Misao could not tell if he had fallen asleep, because he was a silent sobber. She had been holding him for well over two hours and to admit, she was a bit tired. 

'Ano… Aoshi-sama?'

She gently shifted him. He stirred and lifted his head from her shoulder. His green eyes immediately filled with guilt and he moved away from her. 'Gomen nasai, Misao. I had no right intruding your personal space.'

Misao winced loudly. 'Aoshi-sama! Don't apologise, you're embarrassing me!'

She shook her head. 'Now come on. Your weird sleeping habits have brought an advantage.'

The young woman stood up, straightened her yukata and grabbed his hand. 'Come, I want to show you something special.'

She led him to the garden. The dying sun flooded the scene and everything bathed in orange and red light.

They stopped in front of a natural fountain. She pointed at the rocks in the middle of the basin, on which water was falling.

'Look and tell me about those rocks, Aoshi-sama.'

He eyed her questioningly. 'Why?'

'Because I told you to do so!' said Misao defiantly. 'I'm the Okashira, remember?'

He started telling. 'The rocks are in the water basin. Water is falling on them and flying in all directions.'

Then Misao pointed at the sun. He again told what he saw.

She gazed around again, found a bee and poked him to look. After listening to him, she pulled him to a yellow-flowered shrub with a butterfly.

When she had heard him out, she huffed. 'Aoshi-sama, you're hopeless. You are seeing, but not looking. Now you listen to me. This brimstone butterfly is Hannya. It has a disguise and is using it too. It's exceptionally well hidden from its enemies.

'That bee is Beshimi. He stings badly even if he is small.

'Hyottoko is the sun. Huge and flaming, giving as warmth. And that rock is Shikijo. Hard to break and willing to receive the blows for his dear ones.

'That is how you look, Aoshi-sama. This is how I remember them.'

He looked down at the smiling young woman. For a minute or so he gazed at her. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the natural fountain. He scooped up some water and asked: 'what is this, Misao?'

'W-why don't you tell me?'

'This water… is you. It is always flowing in search for the deepest part of someone's heart and always sparkling, in the smallest of light. No matter where you are, it is always around, even though it is underestimated. But whatever the case, I could not be able to live without it.'

'A-Aoshi-sama!' she whispered, amazed. She never knew that he was so romantic.

He offered her a little smile.

Upon noticing the eighth world wonder, she squealed. 'Aoshi-sama! You're smiling!'

She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his gi. Then she pushed him away again and began jumping. 'I fulfilled my promise with Himura! You smiled, you finally smiled!'

She twirled round, her long braid swishing along. Suddenly, she stopped and beamed up at his amused face. 'Aoshi-sama?'

'What is it, Misao?'

'You should smile more often. You become even more handsome when you smile, Aoshi-sama.'

She suddenly blushed. 'Erm, I did not just say that...'

'Sorry, I did not hear your answer.' Aoshi said. 'What is it, Misao?'

Misao grinned appreciatively and was about to ask him something, when she was interrupted.

'Misao-chan?'

'Kure-kun?' she asked, surprised. Misao turned to see him standing not too far away. 'Kure-chan!' she exclaimed and launched at him.

Kure caught her and began spinning her around.

'Kure-kun! Jamero, I'm getting dizzy!'

He obeyed and put her down. 'I er… I've come to say goodbye.'

Instantly, her smile faltered. 'W-what do you mean?'

'I'm leaving, Misao.'

She pouted. 'But-but… You can't leave! Not now, not today! I have finally managed to make him smile! You can't leave, Kure-kun. Aoshi-sama is smiling!'

She dragged Kure towards Aoshi and pointed at the tall man's face. 'See?'

'I see a cold glare towards me.' stated Kure dryly. 'But I do not see even the hint of a smile, that I don't.'

Misao scowled at Aoshi. 'You were supposed to smile! I can't-'

But Kure interrupted her. 'It's okay. If you said he had a smile on his face, then I believe you. Besides, he would probably only smile for and with you.'

'Yeah, but - but he wouldn't be smiling if it weren't for you!' she huffed, frustrated. 'Aoshi-sama, I demand you as your Okashira, that you smile!'

'Misao, come here!' he tugged her away from Aoshi and his cold glare. 'Listen,' he whispered, don't bother forcing him, okay? If he would obey, it would only be a faked smile, and you know I hate those.'

'But do you have to leave? You mean so much to me!'

'It would be foolish for me to stay here.'

Misao looked up to him, confused.

' There is nothing left in Kyoto that appeals me.' he sighed. 'Back then I only stayed for you. I should've left long ago.'

She pouted. 'But what about me?'

'You were the only reason for me to stay. I wanted to see your true smile. The smile reserved for the man you love. I know it is not for me and I don't mind. But now that I have seen it, I have to go.'

He released her hand and grinned encouragingly. 'Don't feel bad, Misao. It is not your fault. You're happy, so I am, too.'

Tears were streaming down her face. She could handle goodbyes, but this one was out of her control. 'Y-you smiled for me. You cried for me and also with me.' she choked out between her sobs. ' yet you weren't able to smile with me, because of me…'

'Aw, Misao-chan!' He gave her a quick hug and then forced her to look at him. 'Please, Misao-chan, stop crying! It's not goodbye forever. It's goodbye for now! Honestly, d'you think I'd let you go so easily, Makimachi?'

Misao laughed through her tears. Then all of a sudden, she pressed her lips against his for a brief moment. 'Here you go, Kure-kun. A parting gift.'

He blushed and grinned. 'The best one I ever had,' he jested, 'well, sayonara for now.'

She brushed away her tears and exclaimed. 'It better be. If you don't visit me every once in a while, I'll hunt you down personally.'

She shook a fist in front of his face. 'With a surprise.'

'Maa, maa!' chuckled the young man. 'If you do so, please consider it not to be insulting for my wife.'

'W-wife?' echoed Misao, shocked. 'You're married? You mean, I kissed a married man?'

'Nah. But I'm going to be.' he sighed and began walking backwards, away from her. 'That is the actual reason I am leaving. Chihiko-san is gorgeous and sweet and everything not you. Ciao!' He turned around and sped off.

'Oi!' shrieked Misao, finally comprehending the insult. 'Come back, you baka! You hentai!'

She threw a pebble at him and it hit him hard over the head.

He yelled: 'what the hell was that?'

'Another parting gift!'

After a last wave, Wagurashi Kure stepped into the carriage that was waiting for him and disappeared.

Misao sighed and walked back to Aoshi.

'Did you just kiss that kid?' he asked stoically.

'Yep.'

'And where has he gone now?'

She waved her hand dismissively. 'I'll tell you tomorrow over tea.' she yawned. 'Boy, making you smile sure drains me. Going to sleep. Oyasumi, Aoshi-sama.'

She strolled back to the Aoiya.

Aoshi remained where he was. He was gazing - smiling at the natural fountain as fireflies danced across the dark sky.

* * *

Owari End of part 2

* * *

**A/n: and that's where this two-shot ends! I know, no AoMi kissing, but it is necessary... for this story's sequel. That is if you want it. **

**Because if you don't want it, then I won't post it. In other words, if you want it, let me know, or else I will automatically think you don't like it. o:)**

**Let me know what you think about this, are you satisfied? Have I totally mucked the story up? Do you still think Misao is too OOC? Do you hate me with the intensity of two thousand suns for letting Misao go to sleep without --dramatically- confessing her total and undying love for Aoshi, or the vice versa?  
Did you for some reason like it? If you did so, please let me know what you liked the most and what you liked the least, I would definitely appreciate it and use your feedback for Ice Over Tea's potential sequel. **

**Thank you for reading the incoherent jabberwocky of a lifeless teen with moodswings suprème!**


End file.
